


[Art] Chrysanthemum the Kneazle

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Harry loves this kneazle, I just had to draw her, Ink and colored pencil, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kneazles, Traditional Art, hairless cat, technically hairless kneazle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: My favorite character in Kneazle Inc. might just be the hairless kneazle kitten.Fanart for Kneazle Inc. by Wendiferous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	[Art] Chrysanthemum the Kneazle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendiferous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiferous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kneazles, Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317862) by [wendiferous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiferous/pseuds/wendiferous). 



> Come find me on tumblr @ada-lovelaced or instagram @ada_lovelaved 
> 
> https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/

Inspired by the most mischievous hairless kneazle from Kneazle Inc. by Wendiferous.

Ink and colored pencil, 2020 


End file.
